


needy

by tipsyluke



Series: you can't always get what you want. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood - Freeform, Calum Hood smut, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Calum, F/M, Face Slapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Rough!Calum, Smut, aka my faves woops, basically calum is really needy, which is hot af imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyluke/pseuds/tipsyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ignoring him wasn't the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on tumblr on my blog and this was my first actual smut so yes ok

"Y/N, I'm lonely." Calum complained, scooting closer to you and poking you in the side. You whined loudly, trying to keep yourself focused on the movie you had become engrossed in before Calum decided his video games were boring and he just  _had_  to bother you at an extremely bad time. It wasn't usual that you two spent time apart. You were usually glued to the hip with Cal, but sometimes it was nice to spend just a little bit of time by yourself.

"Please, baby." He continued, now pinching your cheeks. You were somehow managing to ignore him,  but you knew you wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. No matter how much you wanted to finish this movie, Calum had always been a weakness of yours. 

You sighed, scooting away from Calum and pulling the blanket over you. Calum scoffed, moving back to his spot right beside you with his face only inches from yours. "You can't ignore me forever." He sang in your ear, his hot breath fanning against your skin and sending shivers up your spine. Though his tone was playful, things were about to take quite a turn. "If you don't answer me, Y/N, you won't have a voice to answer after I'm done with you. You know  _I always get what I want."_

The gulp from you was almost audible, knowing that Calum meant exactly what he said. Calum wasn't one for sweet sex, he liked it rough and hard and so did you. Which was why you were absolutely determined to rile him up some more. He wouldn't last long, anyways. It would only be a minute before Calum was on top of you, not only dominating you but destroying you. You couldn't wait. 

"Tsk, tsk. You just don't know what you're getting yourself into, do you?" He warned you, nibbling on your earlobe as he spoke. His voice was deeper than usual, lust melting over his threatening words. You smirked, grabbing the remote off of the table and pausing your movie. Calum chuckled at your actions, quickly climbing onto your lap and pinning your arms back behind your head. His swift movement knocked a loud gasp out of you, an even louder one emitting when the boy attacked your neck with his plump lips. He left a trail rough, chaste kisses along your neck, also leaving dark marks as his teeth grazed over your pale skin. "I tried to warn you," He took the skin between his teeth, pulling harshly and licking a stripe. "But you just didn't listen. You know what happens when you don't listen to me?"

Between your short breaths, you somehow managed to mutter out; "What happens?" He pulled away, only far enough to where you could directly see his face, the way his lips curved into a devilish smirk, his eyebrows furrowed in the sexiest way and dangerous words fell off his lips so beautifully. 

"You get punished." There was already a thin layer of sweat forming across your forehead and the boy had barely done anything. "You know, Y/N, normally I would go easy on you. But tonight?" He paused. "I'm feeling extra mean."

Calum climbed off of your lap, rising to his feet and pulling his shirt over his head. You reached out to touch his smooth skin, but he harshly slapped your hand away and you whimpered loudly. "Take them off." He demanded, referring to the baggy sweatpants hanging loosely on his hips. You nodded, biting your lip and climbing off the couch to your knees. With unusually shaky hands, you pulled down his pants as well as his tight black boxers, his long cock springing out desperately. Calum grabbed his cock, pumping it a few times before shoving it unexpectedly in your mouth. 

The second he entered your mouth, he hit the back of your throat and you gagged loudly. He continued thrusting, not stopping or slowing down. His movements were consistent and hard, he had never been this rough with you but you couldn't say you didn't like it. The loud gags and gurgling sounds coming from you made the scene even more steamy. Calum grasped the sides of your face tightly, his thumbs under your eyes that were brimmed with tears and his fingers entangled in your hair. He threw his head back, moaning loudly but still fucking himself with your now sore throat. There was no room for you to do any work, Calum was moving too fast and hard for you to do anything.

"Oh, fuck yes." He groaned. "You're doing so good for me, so good for daddy." He suddenly slowed down, now pulling all the way out but shoving back in with an indescribable force and repeating. He hit your gag reflex every single time, your spit was all over his cock now and tears were pouring from your eyes.

You could tell he was getting close. It was the way his eyes squeezed together, his eyebrows rose as if he were high on the best drug, and his lips parted into a perfect  _O._  You took this as a chance to grab his cock, taking more control and pumping what wasn't in your mouth. At the feeling of your small hands wrapped around him, Calum stopped thrusting and you swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock. You took your free hand and quickly shoved it in your sweatpants -that were actually Calum's- and began stroking your clit. You were soaking wet and he had done absolutely nothing.

Suddenly Calum pulled out of your mouth, staring down at you in disgust. You were confused, what had you even done? He smacked your face and you winced, tears threatening to spill from your eyes again. He sat down on the couch, picking you up and sitting you over his lap. He took your pants off quicker than he ever had before, throwing them on the floor.

"How  _dare_ you touch yourself when I'm not done?" He spat, smacking your ass and kneading roughly. You screamed loudly, but the sound was muffled seeing as your face was buried in the couch. "You selfish,"  _Smack._  "Selfish, slut."  _Smack._

You turned your head where you could be heard, your voice completely wrecked and begging. "I'm sorry, daddy. I won't do it again, I promise." You cried. "I really need you, daddy."

"That's tempting, babygirl, but  _you_  can't always get what you want." His voice had dropped to a gruff whisper. "I, on the otherhand,  _always_  get what I want."

**Author's Note:**

> i may do a part two or make a little series idek it just depends


End file.
